


Gifts

by alienbahby (sunwashigh)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, implied female reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/alienbahby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a celebration and the reader gets their favorite pilot a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays :')

You hold the gift in your hands. It's been hidden by a strategically placed pile of clothes. Poe didn't mind the mess since he only came over a few times since you got the trinket. The atmosphere buzzes with jolly and kinship as people stand around the bonfire and share gifts and drinks with each other. 

Your pilot is near his squad, smiling as someone sings a carol off-key. The sight warms your heart as you walk faster. He joins in, singing better, but nonetheless equally off-key. He notices you as you weave your way through the happy people. Some pat you on the back and give you quick hugs and you're careful how you hug them so the gift is unharmed.

He meets you half way, opening his arms for a hug. You don't hesitate with Poe, wrapping your arms around his neck. He picks you up, embracing you tight. These hugs were the best because he'd warm your quickly and his arms felt like home. He puts you down, not before pecking you gently on the lips. You can't help but beam at him. His arms never leave your side.

"I got you something." You say, standing on your tip toes. His eyes widen in surprise. 

"You didn't have to get me anything." He pulls you closer, resting his forehead against yours. 

"You're all I want." You chuckle, bringing your arms down and set your hand against his chest. 

He grins, letting go of you to take it. You step back, giving him space. "I got you something too. But it's back in my room." 

He caresses your cheek before giving the small package his full attention. You watch with excited anticipation. The gift wrap was a simple red that you found in your room. You reused it from an old present your parents sent you. Even though it's just paper, it's still paper that reminds you of your roots. 

He carefully tears through the paper revealing the box. The box is white and unmarked. Poe doesn't look up, removing the paper enough so he can open the box. His face lights up when the gift is revealed. 

"How did you get this? Where? How much? Oh maker!" He carefully takes out a mini X-Wing Fighter carefully remodeled to resemble his own. 

You smile wider as he brings you in for another big hug. He leans down meeting your waiting lips for an amorous kiss. He pulls away, staring at the small knickknack. 

"This is the best little gift I've gotten in a while. Thank you, (A/N)." A wave of relief and satisfaction comes over you. 

"You're welcome, love. I had to pay with most of my money for it, but it was worth it." You had picked up shifts more shifts doing odd jobs for the Resistance, but his elation is worth it. 

His hand returns to your cheek and your fingers brush his. "Thank you so much." 

The aviator frowns. "Damn, now I wish my gift was better."  
"What is it?" You ask with laugh. He hesitates, bringing his hand to your side.  
"A Resistance pin." 

You pat his shoulder. "I'm happy with whatever you get me, Dameron." He sighs before hugging you again. "You're too good." He says, pulling away. His friends are about to start another carol. He leads you over to them and joins in again. There's no place you'd rather be.


End file.
